


Sharing is Caring!

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Being twinsshouldn'tmean that they have the same soulmate.....





	

~ Sharing is Caring! ~

The twins meet the other half of their team on initiation day and they immediately notice when their male teammate's third eye turns red.

Both siblings immediately turn to face each other, checking to see whose jewel changed color.

"It's you-"

"He's your-"

They both start to speak at the same time, but stop when they realize what the other is saying.

"Can one person _have_ two soulmates?"

He's never heard of anything like this happening before. Being twins doesn't mean they share the same _soul_ , does it?

"We shared a womb; we can share a soulmate," his sister replies, seemingly unconcerned.

As his twin casually introduces herself to their soulmate, Qrow turns to the fourth member of their team and says, "Hey, that's nice-looking weapon you got there."

"Thanks!"

"Please kill me with it."

~oOo~


End file.
